My Stepbrother
by JanoMyName
Summary: Ally just returned from summer camp for he senior year at school and has a whole new style and figure,she has not seen her dad or step mum or step brother austin she has always had a special place in her heart for austin and now with the new her how will ausin and her family act - first fanfic so hope its good love yous
1. prologue

Rated M for just in-case

**My Stepbrother**

By Auslly.

**Prologue**

Hi my name is Ally Dawson i am 17 i'm staring my senior year at maranio high.

My mother and dad got divorced when i was 10, my mum died a few years ago, my dad got remarried to my step-mum Mimi Moon when i was 15 she is really nice I have a step brother called Austin he is 18 he is nice and um... um... cute but I did not say that though i have always kind of like Austin but i don't show it because i don't want anyone to know especial him or my parents.  
I have been at summer camp to help me lose weight i used to be umm... on the bigger size i got back yesterday but have not seen mimi or austin at all summer when i got back yesterday i went straight to bed i start school tomorrow and no one has seen my new skinny self except my dad so wish me luck.

* * *

A/N - Hope you like it R&R love u guys x


	2. Chapter 1

_**Rated M **_

**My Stepbrother **

_**By Auslly. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - This Wierd Feeling**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"Ally Austin wake up its time for school" my dad banged on my door then when to austin's room next door i yawned and rolled out of bed and into my bathroomi shared with austin, i turned on the shower and then striped from my pj's standing in the shower letting the hot water run down my back, when my shower ended i steped out and wrapped and a towel round my body, walking up to my cupboard and pulled out a baby blue crop top and and black skinny jeans once i done my hair and applyed my little make up i slipped on my black leather jacket i looked my self over in the mirror admiring my figure and new style.

i walked down stairs and into the kitchen where my father and austin sat waiting for breakfast austin working on homework that was probably to be in that day mimi was at the stove, my father looking up and gave me a small smile.  
mimi turned to serve more breakfast and dropped the pan she was holding my father jumped up but austin didn't even look up "mimi are you ok whats wrong" my dad said mimi just stood and stared at me once she had collected her self she began to make breakfat again i walked over to the table and sat down in front of austin mimi began to serve me some breakfast "oh ally you look so beautiful i didn't even reconise you" mimi said at the sound of my name austins head shot up i looked over to him and there he sat staring at me i looked away trying to hid my blush "al..al..ally" i began to giggle "austin its rude to stare"mimi scolded austin looked down blushing "oh austin can you give me a ride to school" i said shyly "umm..of couse a..ally" he stuttered out "great" i said as i grabed a bit of bacon "im just going to get my bag and we can go" befor he could answer i ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
i grabed my bag from my room and walked sown the stairs to see austin at the door i aproched him and my dad walked out the kitchen i gave him a kiss on the cheek and said bye i shouted a good-bye to mimi and walked out the door to see austin in the car i hoped in and he started the car pulling out of the driveway and headed for maranio high.

* * *

_***at school***_

_***still ally's POV***_

austin pulled into the school parking lot and we hoped out "thanks austin im going to find dallas ok" i said austin fists tightened at the sound of dallas name he never did like my boyfriend but i thought he was a sweetheart "ok alls tell dallASS i said hi" he smirked at the nickname he made for my boyfriend i rolled my eyes and turned to walk away but banged in to a hard chest i looked up i could reconize those bright green eyes anywhere "dallas"i screamed and wrapped my armes around his neck "ally i missed u babe" he said as he liffed me onto the hood of austin's car and began to kiss me passionatly i didn't object i liffed my hands to run through id soft brown hair suddntly the warmth of dallas body was ripped from mine and i forced my eyes open to see austin on top of dallas i screamed "keep you sleezy hands of my sister dallASS" austin seered at dallas a crowed formed around us suddnly dez appered "ally whats going on" "i dont know one minute me and dallas are kissing the next austins on top of him" dez turned and sprinted towards dallas and austin she prided austin off of dallas i ran to my boyfriend and kneeled beside him and began to cr "dallas are u ok" i sobbed "ally-cat dont cry please"dallas asked i helped him up and began to walk to the nurse's office but befor i could go austin staggered towards up "ally im sorry don't cry i was just umm..umm." i didn't let him finish "i hate you austin i fucking hate you just leave us alone and never talk to me again" i turned and walked to the nurses offive she asked me what had happened and i explaned she told me to sit out sit till she cheeked dallas as i sat there on the uncomftobal chair all i could think was

what had got into austin.

* * *

_**A/N - hope you like it R&R xx**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Rated M for just incase**

**My Stepbrother**

**chapter 2**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Later that day dallas was relesed from the nurse office and we went on with our day at school austin tryed to talk to me sevrile times but i just ignored him at lunch he sat with his girlfriend cassidy and just kept staring at me after lunch he kind of just gave up i geuss he didnt even look at me when we walked by each other in the hall i guess it was what i wanted.

i was sitting in my last class of the day english half way through the lesson i got a text from dallas

Ally/**Dallas**

**Hey babe try to get out of class and meet me at my locker ;) xxx**

I thought about what dallas wanted me for but i think i had a pretty good idea i quickly wrote a reply

ok sure baby see you soon ;) xxx

When i was done i slid my phone into my pocket and put my hand up "yes ally" my teacher said "may i go to the toliet mrs"i asked shly "yes ally" i quickly stood up and walked to the door, in the hall i walked towards dallas locker and saw him standing there when he noticed me he smiled "babe glad you got out now get your sexy butt over here we have some unfinshed bussiness"he said confidently i smiled shly and walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck attaching my lips to his soft ones he place his hands on my bum and lifted me up i wrapped my legs around his waist he began to walk and the next thing i know is im in the boys bathroom agenst the sink dallas moved from my lips to my neck sucking gently i moaned.

**Austin's POV**

I was sitting in history listening to babbiling on anout the american civil war and how it changed history and life today when i got so bored i put my hand up sighed "yes Austin" "can i got to the toliet" i asked "if you must Austin" i laughed to myself and stood up and walked out the door, walking down the hall i thought about ally why did i do what i did it was like i was jelouse but thats crazy she has been my step sister for almost 2 years these feeling a probibly only my protective side coming across and i have a girlfriend for crying out loud i was brought out my thoughts by a loud moan coming from the boys bathroom i quickly walked over to the door and peeked my head in and what i saw broke my heart.  
Ally MY ALLY pushed up agenst the boys bathroom sink by DallASS rage was poring out of me i had to restrain from going in there and murdring him for puting his hands on my ally wait my ally whats going on with me as i looked back ally had her eyes close and was moanig DallASS had his hands on allys bum and was squeezing what the fuck dose he think he is doing i was brought out my thoughts my someone shoudting my name

"AUSTIN" someone yelled i turned around and knew i had been caught.

* * *

**A/N - hope you liket it if u have and question pm me. R&R xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Stepbrother**

_(Last time on my stepbrother)_

_Ally MY ALLY pushed up agenst the boys bathroom sink by DallASS rage was poring out of me i had to restrain from going in there and murdring him for puting his hands on my ally wait my ally whats going on with me as i looked back ally had her eyes close and was moanig DallASS had his hands on allys bum and was squeezing what the fuck dose he think he is doing i was brought out my thoughts my someone shoudting my name "AUSTIN" someone yelled i turned around and knew i had been caught._

* * *

**Austin's POV **

I turned around and found my girlfriend cassidy lookking at me "Cass its not what it looks like i promise" i stuttered out "so what exactly are you doing poking your head in the boys bathroom" she replied with a smirk on her face. I walked towards her "dall**ASS** is in there with ally and i don't him hurting her"i said, as soon as the words little stister escaped my mouth i got a pain in my chest but cassidy's body seemed relax "oh ok" she said i contunued to walk towards her by the time i was in front of her she was boxed in my by armes and the locker. then i bent down and kissed her on the lips she quickly responded by raking her fingers through my hair i moved from her mouth to her neck sucking and biting.  
"aust..tin" she moned out "i love you_ ally_"i said brethless wait what it clicked in my head what i had just said but cass ovblisly didnt here what i said she just replyed "i love you too austin"she said i was so confused i didnt know what was going on why did i just say _i love you ally_ i broke off our little kissing session saying i need to get back to class and with that i left her standing in the hall.

**Ally's POV **

i was still in the bathroon with dallas when things started to get a bit too heated he begain ti try and lift my shirt up "dallas im not ready for that and i dont want my first time to be in a boys bathroom"i said shly "oh i get it and i respect you enough to wait im sorry" "its ok i better get back to class" i said as i waked to the door i could her people talking but i sounded more like moaning when was outside the bathroom door i was austin and cassidy austin had her up agienst the locker kissing he neck, i dint know why i didnt move i just stood there watching the boy i love kissing another girl WHAT i thought to myself i dont love austin he is my step brothe thats wrong i was brough t out my thougths by a loud moan "aust..tin" cassidy moned i started to leave but heard somthing that stoped me in my tracks _"i love you ally"_ i spun around and saw austins boy freeze like he notice what he said cassidy didnt she just said i love you back i turned and sprinted back to class, when i got in to class i just sat there in my seat frozin _Austin loves me._

* * *

***At home***

i had been home for about 3 house and austin still wasn't in my dad and mimi were going out to dinner and were leaving as soon as austin came home so i decided to rite in my song book.

**dear song book **

**i had a pretty bad day when me and austin arrived at school we met with dallas when he kisses me austin began to beat him up then i told austin i hated him he tryed to talk to me but i didnt listen the i was in class and dallas texted me asking me to met him at his licker when i got there we taked which turned in to a make out that ended up in the boys bathroom then dallas tryed to take my shirt off and i refused and he said he would wait till im ready then when i was leaving the boys bathroom i saw austin and and cassidy agenst the locker making out and the austin said _"i love you ally"_ yes you saw right book he said ally as in me ally i don't know why im do happy though anyway but heres some lyrics i thougth of**

**In the back of a taxi cab, ****one Quick turn you were on my lap, ****we Touched hands and we pulled them back, Yeah I Want U Bad!**

**And even though it should be so wrong,**  
**I can't help but feel this strong, 'cause The way you turn me on Like a light switch I might just go crazy 'Cause you're my best friends baby But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe I don't know what to do!**

**I'm in love with Someone else's boy you Rock my world But you're the one that I can't have, boy I Want U Bad!**

**Ally :)xx**

aftter witing in my book i lay down on my bed and soon fell aspleep.  
It was about half eight when austin appered i got woke up by mimi shoutin "he's home my baby is home" i got out of bed and walked down the stairs to see maustin sitting on the couch with mimi clung to his side i was silence till mimi spoke "austin were did u go" she said austin then begain to tell us that he had a lot to think about and just went for a drive he ended up on the beach and fell alseep that he had just woke up and come home. Mimi and my dad left soon after that leaving me and austin in the house i wanted to tell him i didnt hate him so about an hour after my dad and mimi were gone and he was in his room and i was down stairs i couln't get it off my mine so i swithched the tv off and make my way to his room.

"Austin can i come in" i said while nocking on the door "why so u can tell me you hate me some more no thanks"he said hurt i sighed and opened the door austins room was bigger than mine he had yellow walls he had a bed agenst the wall the to its right there was a desk that was suprisingly clean then a walk in cupboard and a bookshelf that had more pictures than books. I walked over to his bed and sat down ant the end " i don't hate you austin" he looked up "you dont but i thought you said"..i cut him off "i was angry i didnt mean it van we just forget that it ever happened please" "sure he said "but i do have one question" "yeah sure what is it"."when i was in the hall at school i saw you with cassidy and you said _i love you ally..."_ he cut me off "you heared that" "yeah" "ilikeyoually"he said "sorry austin i didnt hear that can you say it again" "ilikeyoually" i gave him a confused look "oh for god sake i said I LIKE YOU ALLY in more than a brotherly way" we sat there in silence till i spoke up "I think i like you too" austin had the biggest smile on his face austin when to speek but i cut him off by kissing him.  
He pulled me int his lap and depped the kiss my hands found there way to his hair he began to kiss my neck then back to my lips he lay me down on the bed and lay on his armes over me supporting hi wight so he would crush me his hands moved down to my waist and i played with the little hairs on th back of his neck which ganed a mone from him he moved back to my neck and i moned all of a sudddnen we heared then front door open "ally, austin were home" my dad shouted i pushed austin off me and sprinted to my room slanding my door shut and sliding down it touching my lips.

what the fuck did i get myself into.

* * *

**A/N - thank you guys to every review that this story got use are amazing thank you again, tell me what you thinks gonna happen with auslly**

**R&R love you all :)xx**

**abbie~ **


	5. please read

okay guys i have some news im going to be continuing the story on wattpad it you want to cheack it out here is the link

58672446-my-stepbrother?utm_source=web&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_info&ref_id=16605474

love u guy and thannks for the support u have all given me.


End file.
